


The Implications of Polyjuice

by rogueoftimeywimeystuff



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 6th Year re-do, All sexual activity for 16+ characters, Black Hermione Granger, Canon Divergent, Consensual Kink, Desi Harry Potter, F/F, F/M, Hermione's Harem - Freeform, More tags later I'm sure, Multi, NEWT classes, Other, Polyamory, Polyjuice incident mentioned, Queer Themes, The Golden Threesome, The Golden Trio, Yeah there's going to be more than just the trio, were-cat Hermione
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:33:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22278703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogueoftimeywimeystuff/pseuds/rogueoftimeywimeystuff
Summary: "While there have been attempts to use Polyjuice Potion to reduce or remove the effects of Lycanthropy, as well as other shapeshifting forms, it has been proven ineffective. Due to Polyjuice Potion's magical effect at a biological level, in cases of instances where the body's natural magic shifts biological form, the interaction of these magics can produce an adverse effect. Therefore, it is not recommended to utilize Polyjuice Potion if you are inflicted with lycanthropy, a metamorphmagous, or another form of shapeshifter (such as a part Veela). Additionally, being under the effects of Polyjuice Potion during Animagus transformation may cause unintended side effects. Do not do so unless there are extreme circumstances." ~ Known Magical Interactions and their Consequences
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter/Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 7
Kudos: 98





	1. In Which the Past comes to Light

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome!  
> So Cat Hermione has been a popular theme in the fandom and I wished to make my own contribution. In this fanfiction, we will explore magical interactions, Hermione being a Were-Cat, Harry being sweet and standing up for his best friends, Ron being brought to his senses, coming of age, ethical polyamory, kink, being Queer, among potentially other things. I'm still deciding on if there will be a trans character (and who it would be.)
> 
> The actual story will start in September of 6th year, when Hermione reaches her magical majority, though we'll begin with a flashback to 2nd year. All characters with sexual interactions written will be 16 years old. Only teenagers with teenagers.

**December 1992**

Hermione Granger always checked her work. She knew, from her parents introducing her to chemical interactions at a young age, that volatile components could make for dangerous reactions. So when she decided to devote a month to brewing Polyjuice Potion, a highly regulated potion, she also decided to devote a month to study the potential side effects of the potion itself. This included magical interactions and ingredient interactions. Fortunately, Newt-level courses required the deep thought she devoted to this potion and there were applicable books readily available. The effects of utilizing animal hair, in place of a human hair, was well known. It would result in a complete, if painful, change to the target animal. This use of Polyjuice potion usually resulted in the person changing to collapse from pain, rendering them useless until the effects wore off an hour later. Pain relief potions would be useless, as would pepper-up potions, due to the magical interference created with Polyjuice Potion working beyond its measured scope.

Therefore, when Hermione Granger hid in the second-floor bathroom, covered in fur from head to toe, complete with accessories such as ears and a tail, she knew it wasn't a cat hair that she'd snagged. She'd checked. Three times. There was no way to know if any of the Slytherins had a cat and she wasn't about to make either of her boys pass out in pain. So a simple Identification spell would work, and it did. Three times. No. It was something else that caused her to change in such a manner. And she was at a loss as to what. Her confusion was compounded when, after the boys returned an eternity later, she remained a cat person. They, of course, freaked out. Though that might have been because she was also freaking out. Fortunately, Madam Pomfrey shooed them to bed after she was delivered safely to the hospital wing, with a reassurance that she'd be okay.

Telling Madam Pomfrey that she had successfully brewed a class 1 restricted potion to disastrous consequences was not a problem for her. She'd had the idea to lie and say that they were all switching bodies to experiment early on in the process. They'd hardly be the first students to do such a thing, albeit they were a bit young. No, the medi-witch would need to know all potential potions and magical interactions in order to figure out what was wrong with her. Unfortunately, Madam Pomfrey had no clue, which meant she'd need to consult to figure out how to fix her. Which meant that Hermione was very grateful that it was Holiday Break. A couple of weeks and several diagnostic tests later, they finally figured out what had gone wrong. It wasn't a cat hair, as Hermione had lied to the boys to hide her error in a panic. Her shame of being wrong overwhelmed her decision-making process. No, it wasn't something so simple. Instead, it was her. She was the cat. Or more specifically, a were-cat.

* * *

**2 September 1996**

Hermione Granger glanced at the four potions that they would be studying in the first term of NEWT level Potions: Veritiserem, Amortentia, Felix Felicis, and, of all things, Polyjuice Potion. The in-depth studies that they were to write on each of the potions over the next four weeks would include research she had completed in her 2nd year. Yet she was hopeful. Maybe Harry, entranced as he was with the cheat sheet he'd been handed, would miss the implications. Ron, as forgetful and insensitive as he could be, has most likely forgotten about the incident that was burned on her psyche. Her boys, as sweet and thoughtful as they could be, were oftentimes just as dense. Not that she was much better at times. She might learn quickly, but learning to disobey an authority figure and find ways to spend time with Harry so he wasn't so alone during the summer before his birthday had done them both well. In reality, it had done all three of them well. She felt closer to them than ever. She only hoped that her mistake in lying to them four years ago wasn't about to come back to bite her in the ass.

Unfortunately for Hermione, Harry also took something from this summer spending significantly more time with his closest friends. For one, Hermione was much shyer and closed off than he could have thought. When it came to her emotions, she was, at least until this summer, fairly closed off to him and Ron. For two, he'd better get his ass in gear and pay attention to his classes. Five years of scraping by with Hermione as their guide meant that he and Ron would be ill-prepared if something happened to her in this war. And anything could happen. An emotional letter exchange between the three of them where they wrote down their fears for the war they were at the center of had made it painfully obvious that Hermione was scared of anything happening to her for their sake more than her own. She'd even stated that NEWTs weren't even a main concern, something so in contrast with his and Ron's expectations that they'd both been dumbfounded. It was clear that Hermione showed how much she cared not just by sharing her knowledge and breaking the rules for them, but by expecting them to follow the rules that made them safe. Such as not accepting brooms from strangers. Even Ron had apologized for being such a git to her over the years, vowing to do better. Hermione's joking reply of "Don't make promises you can't keep" only made him double down. Harry joked that he wasn't going to promise not to take risks because at least those risks were his choice. Hermione merely wrapped her arms over both of their shoulders and squeezed them close. They'd returned the favor.

Ron's passable potion spoke well to his vow. Normally his first one of the year was his worst as he warmed back into a school environment. Harry's success in winning the Felix Felicis, on the other hand, was a risk he was willing to take. He would decode the whys and hows of the instruction changes later, with Hermione's help he didn't doubt. But wanting to know if the instructions were as reliable as he hoped was worth the risk. As they left the classroom, Hermione looked prepared to tear into him. He knew she knew he'd done something. He'd simply never been much good at Potions, though that certainly could have something to do with his previous teacher. So rather than her blowing up in the hall, he shook his head and grabbed both her and Ron's hand to drag them into a secret hall.

"Yes, Hermione, I took a risk, but I needed to know if this person's instructions would work before we wasted time figuring out the whys of it all. Turns out that whoever took notes in this book was bloody brilliant at Potions."

She crossed her arms. "I don't like the idea of you cheating. What if you get caught?"

"Well, he just won't get caught. Plus, if he does, we'll have done the research to figure out why these modifications work. There would be no way to prove he didn't do the work himself. It would be brilliant! And it'd be good practice for us learning how potions creation works, which could help us fighting V-Voldemort."

Her jaw dropped. "You're both seriously going to put the work into this? To figure out why the modifications work?"

Harry chuckled at her disbelief, pulling her in for a hug and kissing the top of her head. "We told you. We're not going to just rely on you. We want you to live for yourself. Not just for us."

Ron nodded in agreement. "You're far more important to us than just being our precious know-it-all."

She smacked Ron's chest but smiled at him fondly. " _Precious_ know-it-all?"

"I wasn't lying when I said I'd do better. I might as well start by telling you how you're far more precious to me than you are a bloody know-it-all."

Harry rolled his eyes as Hermione snorted back a laugh. "Mate, you're not helping your case here."

Ron's ears started to turn red. "Yes well, I'm bad at this. Spectacularly bad. The point is you're both bloody important to me, okay!"

Hermione glanced between the boys and sighed. "In that case, I might as well come clean. Otherwise, you'll both find out this week regardless. You both remember the Polyjuice Potion incident from Second Year?"

Harry nodded while Ron tried desperately not to snort out a laugh. "Yes. Cat ears and all." She glared as Ron finally burst out laughing.

"Yes well... It wasn't because of cat hair. I... You see the research that we have to do for the Polyjuice potion assignment this week? I did that all in Second Year. Took me a month, but I did it. I knew what the results would be if any of us took hair from an animal. I specifically scanned all of our hairs because animal hair clings to anything and I didn't know if anyone had a cat. Anyways, animal hair in Polyjuice causes severe pain, transformation into the animal but the pain will keep you passed out until you're ready to transform back and by that point, you're going through the pain again to transform back. It takes two hours to recover from an attempt at utilizing animal hair in a Polyjuice potion."

Ron frowned deeply. "But you were in the hospital wing for weeks."

She nodded. "Polyjuice Potion had also been experimented with to reduce lycanthropy before the Wolfsbane potion was invented. In coordination with those experiments, the effects on other shapeshifters such as metamorphmagi or Veela and their part-descendants. Or, less commonly known of, Were-cats." She looked between the boys. "I'm a were-cat."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have legitimate issues with JKR and some aspects of how she built her world. The magic building is not one of them. However, I'm taking several liberties with how magic works in the world especially on a scientific level. Mostly because I had this plot idea. I will also be addressing antisemitism, transphobia, racism, and other various issues that have made their way into the world through JKR's bigoted lenses. Either way, I hope you enjoy the story.


	2. In Which Boys will be Boys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's amazing what one can accomplish with a little introspection and therapy.

**2 September 1996**

Harry knew when privacy was necessary and thankfully knew just where the Trio could get some. The Room of Requirements appeared similar to the common room, as he'd asked for someplace comfortable where they could comfort their closest friend and discuss the circumstances. He glanced at Ron, who looked simultaneously concerned and on the verge of anger. Only Hermione being on the verge of a panic attack with tears in her eyes was stopping him from going off on her. Having been through what she'd been through, having discovered he was a parseltongue and being shunned for it, he understood her silence and her fear. As such, he kept her close, arm wrapped around her as they sat in the Room of Requirements, Ron taking the armchair across from them.

"Were you planning on telling us?" Ron asked, keeping his voice surprisingly level. 

Hermione shook her head. "I... We'd just seen what happened when Harry was shown to be a parseltongue. And then the next year with Lupin. I'm already considered a bloody pariah because of my parentage. I didn't want to make myself more of a target."

"But that was them, Hermione," Harry said quietly. "Not us. We would have supported you."

"But I'd lied to you. I said it was a cat hair. I convinced Madam Pomfrey to go with it. I couldn't just... tell you. It was better to keep it secret. I didn't think it would matter. Neither of you'd cared much about potions and I knew to avoid taking Polyjuice again."

Ron sighed. "You've got a point. But what does it mean? Being a were-cat? Those are bloody rare and secretive. I mean, of course you kept it a secret. It's practically tradition to hide it."

Harry glared but Hermione took a deep breath to steady herself. "In my particular circumstances, I will not be able to transform until I reach my magical majority on the 19th. Once I do, the most obvious effects will be my ability to transform at will. Unlike with Lycanthropes, were-cats are capable of transforming on demand. There will be an increase in strength, though my ability to use magic will be diminished if not outright destroyed while I'm in my more cat-like form. My magic will be focused instead on enhancing my strength, hearing, sight, and other senses. In return, I will become more carnivorous, primarily sticking to fish and birds. I will also be reaching my True sexual majority and begin going into heat. I've been assured it would only be twice a year, but with my birthday, it's almost guaranteed that both will be while we're at Hogwarts. Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonnagal have already been in contact with me regarding the weeks I will miss of classes and preventative measures we can take." She looked at Ron, predicting the next question. "I was planning on explaining it away as a side effect of the curse Dolohov hit me with. I didn't... I didn't anticipate you actually starting to pay attention."

Harry met Ron's eyes and Ron shook his head. Hermione had always done the legwork for them. She supported them in ways they hadn't realized until the results came to fruition. For all Hermione cared about rules, she cared more about them. Ron was the first to speak.

"I... Bloody hell you're going to think I'm mad."

Harry toyed with her locks. "I think, we have the same idea, though... It does sound a bit mad."

"What the hell are you boys thinking?"

Harry chuckled. "That our gorgeous best friend is a were-cat who is going to have the urge to pounce anyone and everyone to try to mate. That heat, when unfulfilled, is painful for animals. That it might be painful for our best friend."

Ron nodded. "That we don't trust anyone else to not take advantage of you in this state. That a slip-up might happen and having a planned outlet might help."

"That we both have loved and cared for you for so long that we're not about to stop now, even if we have been complete dinguses about it in the past."

"Assholes. That's the word I'd use for myself anyway," Ron clarified. "Would now be the time to apologize for the complete prat I was to you during the fourth year? Because I was a complete prat."

"Yes, Ronald. You were a complete prat." Hermione sniffed and scooted away from Harry to look at both of the boys. Her boys. She'd thought of them as such for so long. And neither of them had shown a hint of romantic love for her. Familial yes. But romantic? Sexual? "This... While you're both sweet for offering, I don't want us to ruin our friendship. I don't want you to look at me differently."

Ron snorted. "I mean... Hermione, you're bloody gorgeous. Sure you don't dress like it often, but when you do?" He whistled low.

Harry rolled his eyes. "And knowing how jealous Ron can be, I may have mentally put you in the untouchable area of my brain. But... Ron and I have talked about some things."

"Namely how insecure of a prat that I can be and how me being jealous is just one way that manifests." Ron shrugged at Hermione's questioning look. "My parents insisted on a mind healer after the Battle at the Ministry. Something about being way too young to experience shellshock and treating trauma early can help. They did the same for Ginny after her first year."

Harry nodded. "Anyways... We both were considering how we would approach our love for you. Because let's face it, I have no clue what familial love looks like. I've never had a family until you and Ron really."

"And my mind healer is helping me come to terms with how I may have been hiding my sexuality because having five older brothers is not conducive to figuring out you also might enjoy blokes."

Hermione chuckled. "You both really decided to mature this summer."

Harry shrugged. "Something about willingly going to face death alongside your closest friends does that to a guy. Also talking to you, really talking to you... it was nice this summer. I... after last summer, it was a breath of fresh air and exactly what I needed to help after I lost Sirius. Having you both there helped so much more than last year."

"Oh, Harry." Hermione hugged him again, squeezing him tight. "We never should have agreed to him making us isolate you."

"Bloody hell mate," Ron rubbed Harry's shoulder. "Honestly if anyone needs a mind healer, it's you. I'm surprised Dumbledore hasn't gotten you one."

Hermione chuckled, nuzzling into her best friend's chest. "Let's be honest Ron. We've all needed one. Since year one of being here, we've gone through more than most adults go through."

Harry squeezed her gently. "Well, we can't change that. But we can change how we move forward. So what do you say, Hermione? Ron and I want to take care of you. We both love you. Hell, if we're being honest, we love each other. I think... I think this could work."

Ron nodded. "It's always been the three of us after all."

Hermione nodded. "The three of us. Well... You've always been my boys. Might as well make it official." She sat up and shyly placed her lips on Harry's, waiting for him to kiss her back, before pulling away to press her lips to Ron's, who responded much more quickly. She pulled back and watched as her boys blushed and kissed each other just as tenderly as she'd kissed them. An unexpected beginning to what could prove to be an interesting and exciting year.


	3. In Which Boundaries are Discussed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something to note. I do plan on keeping some of the canon events. Relevantly, yes, Harry did get in trouble with Snape during the First DADA class. Yes, he does have detention. Yes, he does have to go off to extra lessons with Dumbledore. No, Dumbledore is not perfect. No, this will not be a Bash fic or a Senile Dumbledore fic. But this WILL be a Harry stands up for himself and asks far more questions than he did in the book fic. 
> 
> Also, sorry for the delay. I kinda got myself stuck on a Point and had to separate myself before I rewrote the entire series in order to make this work in my head. After that work and school hit like a ton of bricks.
> 
> At some point, it will no longer be September 2nd.

**2 September 1996**

It was only natural, for them at least, that the serious conversation was disrupted by Ron's stomach growling and the subsequent complaints about potentially missing dinner. Harry and Hermione laughed but got up to start the trek to the Great Hall, Hermione looping her arms around them happily, taking the moment to snuggle into Ron's side as she had Harry's earlier.

"Are we going to announce this you think?" Harry asked as they started to get closer to the Hall. "I mean... three people together isn't exactly the norm, is it?"

Ron shrugged. "We could always just play it by ear. I've... never really met anyone in this situation but I know they exist. Covens sometimes have interesting dynamics so having multiple people in romantic and sexual relationships isn't exactly abnormal for the wizarding community."

"The last officially recognized coven was over a century ago, Ronald." She let go of them both, pausing their walk. "Should we announce this?"

"Two out of three are questioning it so I'm going to say we should stay mum for now. Besides... we should take the time to figure this out ourselves before we announce to the entire wizarding world because let's be honest with ourselves..."

"It will be the entire wizarding world," they chorused. They continued walking.

"Bloody hell mate," Ron griped. "Is this how you feel every time you get into a bloody relationship? Because I do not envy this."

"Every bloody time. After fourth year, it's been more manageable and I'm more used to it, but every single time someone has to write into Witch's Weekly."

"I wonder if I could get Lavender and Pavarti to stop writing into them. That seems rather malicious now that I think about it."

"Either way, I want to tell my family before we get trapped into the bloody nonsense that is wizarding media." He paused mid-step. "Oh, fuck me. Ginny."

"I thought Ginny was over me?"

"Harry, she's been playing hard to get since I told her you wouldn't go for someone who hero-worships you. I thought you knew that."

He groaned. "I thought it was just a childhood thing and she grew out of it okay?"

Ron laughed. "If anything it's gotten worse. I swear, she tries to play it off, but she's always wondering when you're coming back for the summer."

"So she's going to bat bogie you for stealing me, isn't she?" Harry laughed as the color drained from his face.

"Those hexes of hers are no joke! She's one powerful witch okay?"

"Seven is a powerful number," Hermione stated simply. "She's the seventh child."

"Yes but it's only seventh sons or seventh daughters that get that boost. All six of us would have to be girls."

"Or she'd have to be a boy?" Hermione posited carefully. 

"Yes but then Ginny wouldn't be able to get up the stairs to the dorm in Gryffindor."

"Yes but the stairs are cissexist as hell. They're literally charmed to look for a penis. Some of the girls have been unable to take their toys into the dorms and have had to owl them in. Hell, I've heard tale of someone putting on a packer and it making them slide down the stairs."

Harry and Ron stared at her. "Hermione, what the bloody hell is a packer?"

She looked at her boys and smiled and shook her head. "I'll teach you later. For now, dinner. Then we can start on that Polyjuice potion paper! I'll just get my notes."

* * *

**7 September 1996**

By Saturday, the trio had figured out a rhythm. If Hermione was in class, the boys, who had identical schedules, would get started on their homework. If Hermione was free, the trio would curl up together in the Room of Requirements, working on homework or talking about quidditch. Hermione and Ron would go on their rounds, Ron taking them a bit more seriously this year, though he managed to get Hermione to relax a bit more as well. Harry and Ron both had the goal to be caught up on homework before Saturday if only so they could actually spend time together, all three of them. Hermione was wowed by how seriously her boys were taking their schoolwork, though they certainly still aimed more for practical knowledge than she did. It especially showed on Saturday, when both Harry and Ron were, for the first time in a long time, completely caught up and able to drag Hermione to their spot by the lake without books in hand or essays looming.

"So I've been thinking," Hermione started, sitting cross-legged across from the boys after whispering a Homenum Revelio to check for a certain Beetle. "We should figure some things out before... I um...."

"Before you go barmy?" Ron chimed in helpfully.

She blushed and swat at him playfully. "Yes, Ronald. Before I go barmy. I mean... I... I've never really done anything along this line before."

"It's not like I have either!" the boys both managed to say in sync.

"Blimey 'Mione. Considering how much time we spend with you, I'd figure it'd be obvious we're just as inexperienced."

Harry shoved him lightly. "It's not like you _don't_ get the summers off to explore. There are far more options by the Burrow."

"What? Do you mean Luna? She's the only witch close to our age within walking distance and Mum would have my hide if I tried."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "So we're all inexperienced. Well... at least the field is even I suppose."

Harry laughed and shook his head. "Stop looking at this as an experiment so much. Or maybe accept that it's not as controlled as you would like it to be. At least at first." He brushed his fingers over her hand and she blushed. "We'll take care of you. Just like we always do."

"Take care of each other you mean." She caught his eyes shyly, reaching over to rub lightly over Ron's thigh. Both of them missed the bit bottom lip as Ron resisted the urge to pull either of them to him for a kiss in such a public area.

"I can't believe I'm the one to say this but we really need to discuss the bloody rules before I go barmy."

Harry and Hermione looked from each other, stunned out of their eye contact before Harry laughed and Hermione shook her head, a small smile on her lips. 

"I've done some research," Hermione started while the boys shared a look. She glared teasingly at both of them. "The last known coven in the UK was formed about eighty years ago and was destroyed when they attempted to defeat Grindlewald. Now obviously they failed because the honor of defeating Grindlewald fell to Professor Dumbledore. Since then there have been numerous cries against covens as being potentially dark, dangerous, all the usual bloody non-sense that puritanicals manage to whip themselves into. They are far more common in France, which means that Fleur might be a good resource for us. There are known benefits to belonging to a coven if it is a formally bonded coven. Our magical pools become shared, we'd have telepathy with each other dependent on distance, we'd be able to disapparate to each other regardless of wards, and we'd have a general sense of each other's well being. Legally speaking, covens are family and have legal rights associated as such." She took a deep breath. "Now, if it were that simple, covens would be far more common in the UK. The reason they're thought of as dark is because of the magic that goes into forming them. It's not as simple as a wedding vow. It's far more deliberate... and permanent." She brought out a notebook and opened it to a sketch. "This is the ritual circle we would need. And the ingredients... well mostly they're pretty innocuous, but the blood from each of us is what's considered distasteful. And that's on top of the general disdain for ritual magic in the UK. Additionally, this ritual has the potential to backfire. All members must come together with the same intentions. If any of the members have a doubt about the bonding, it will not take and it has been known to backfire spectacularly if there's anyone present with malicious intent towards another."

Ron frowned. "You said that it was permanent."

Hermione nodded. "It is permanent. The forms the bonds take can adapt. Eros can turn into Philia. Philia into Storge, et cetera. However, should any of us grow to hate each other... It's truly terrifying. That person has access to everyone in the coven's magic. Expelling a member means cutting their magic off from them. And it could go either way. That's why there are safeguards set in place from the beginning. It's far too easy for one person to steal everyone's magic."

Harry frowned. "It's a wonder Voldemort hasn't used it."

"Well, the death of a coven member can be extremely painful. It would also result in the magic being released back. Considering his most fanatical followers... It's no wonder that the only ones who could bond with him are the ones who would sooner throw themselves in front of him. He would lose any benefit he could potentially gain."

Hermione took a deep breath. "I... did some other research as well. Specifically into wizarding law. This is the only way in the UK to have a legal polyamorous relationship as adults. I'm not sure about other countries. I could check with Fleur, but... Should this arrangement continue after Hogwarts..."

"Assuming we all live anyways," Harry quipped.

Hermione glared at him. "Which we will. As adults, we would need to formally state that we are pursuing a coven bond in order to live together without it being a roommate situation with leases and such."

"But you think we should pursue a bond don't you," Ron stated, crossing his arms.

"For one, we're too famous. We'd get noticed. Hell, Harry and I did get noticed and we weren't even involved at that point. For two, we are about to go to war. This would give us an edge, even if it's just a homeport away from anti-disapparition wards. For three, I've known you were my boys since we were twelve... I don't foresee that changing, even if we end up finding other lovers. Through better or worse, we're family."

"Hermione, you just suggested we get married essentially. You know that right?" Ron stated blithely.

"No, I did not. You did, Ronald. When you suggested we form a coven!"

"But I didn't know this is what it meant!"

Harry put a hand on both of their shoulders. "Guys. The point is, we're young, we tend to be reckless, and we can be hotheaded. And it's only the three of us. We need more advice. We need to do more research. We need to think. Hermione, contact Fleur. I'll talk with Remus. Ron, maybe Bill or Charlie?"

Ron scowled. "But where does that leave us in the meantime? Hiding in the room of requirements until we make a decision? And what if we decide not to form a coven? Where would that leave us?"

"In the muggle world, polyamory is still frowned upon. We'll have to make a decision to either say we are together or not openly. I don't think any of us could handle hiding for long. We're too...." She paused, looking down in thought.

"I'd say open but that's like prying gold from a niffler with Harry." 

"Did you miss the part where I said I never knew love until I came here?"

Ron reached over to rub his hand. "I thought you were exaggerating. I didn't think..."

Hermione sighed. "It took me a long time to figure it out too. Don't feel so bad about it. Though this does add another level to our should we, shouldn't we... We've all had an interesting time here... and you," she nodded towards Harry, "didn't get any support even at home like we did."

Harry scowled at both of them. "It doesn't make me bloody broken or damaged in the head."

Ron rolled his eyes. "No, that would make you normal. It's a bloody miracle you haven't snapped. You're strong as a bloody dragon."

It was the complement that got Harry to settle down, Hermione noticed before she leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Seriously. Ron's right. You're a miracle, Harry. And not for surviving the Curse. But for surviving everything that came after and coming out even half as intact as you have."

Harry sighed as the tension that was filling him seeped out. "Okay. The real problem is that we are too exposed. And we're too open to letting our emotions control us. Particularly our hugable girlfriend."

Hermione's jaw dropped slightly. "I am not!"

Ron snorted. "'Mione you're an open book. I swear it's from being an only sibling."

"You're not any better! Your ears turn red."

Ron's ears turned red. "They do not!"

Harry burst out laughing. "Okay, my point has been thoroughly proven. I think we should at least say we're considering it. If we don't go through with it, we'll hardly be the first to experiment at school."

"So we're just going to tell everyone?"

"No. We're just not going to hide and people will figure it out for themselves."

Hermione smiled and looked at each of them. "In that case, I would really love to be snuggled by my boys."

The boys exchanged eye contact and then laughed, scooting closer to each other, stealing a chaste kiss while they did so before pulling Hermione between them where she spooned against Ron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is no longer September 2nd! :D
> 
> It's kind of funny how there are no segregated stalls for the prefect's bath. Is there a different one for the girls? I'm also vaguely amused that I've never seen this explored since all three of them have access to the Prefect's bathroom after Harry becomes Quidditch Captain.
> 
> I'm debating how to go about them experimenting. I want them to take it slow as they get used to things.
> 
> Edit: So immediately after I posted this, I saw the story after mine was a fucking 1 shot of Harry/Hermione in the Prefect's Bathroom. I'm fuckin dead


	4. In Which Dumbledore Must Explain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now the Plot Begins. I'm hoping, plot-wise, that we get a LOT more from the lessons than Harry did. Additionally, I'm hoping that the Trio actually gets some fucking Training. But we'll see what happens while I write. 
> 
> Hermione in this is feeling more like an extension of myself. So it's far more likely that she'll show as Ace with biromantic inclinations that include sexual activity, even outside of heat. Ron I'm intending to show as more actively bisexual. Harry is most likely going to have normal teenage libido but is not going to know how to navigate his feelings outside of his "family"... which will be growing.

**7 September 1996**

To say nothing had changed between the trio would be naive. However, the only difference the three of them could see was the freedom that they'd restricted themselves from. Harry, still shy about giving affection, though less so about receiving it, would watch them and their surroundings carefully. His concerns regarding Malfoy being a Death Eater were limited to making sure he did not get near them. Ron was far more relaxed than either of his partners had seen him in ages. While his insecurities were still present, it was easier to beat them back with two people who had no obligation to love him, doing so anyways. Hermione was walking on clouds. She'd always been far more likely to hug her boys and was open with anything that she was feeling. However, now it was even more so. She felt safer than ever cuddled between the boys as they alternated between serious topics, such as Dumbledore's class and "How much should they monitor Malfoy" and getting into tickle fights that ended in kisses. For Harry, this was the most normal he'd ever felt. 

So when the sun started to set, signaling that dinner would be ending soon, Harry particularly felt heavy. The normality would end as soon as he stepped toe into Dumbledore's office. However, when Ron and Hermione sandwiched him between them arms wrapped around his waist, it was far easier to ignore. Even the whispers that were surrounding them were like distant bees that ignored him for flowers. They were still chuckling and talking among themselves even as they settled into dinner, Hermione separating first to sit across from them, kissing them each on the cheek. It wasn't that none of them noticed the sudden silence followed by an uproar in whispers. It was that none of them cared.

Neville and Luna sandwiched Hermione between them, both grinning wide. Ginny slid up to pinch her older brother, drawing a yelp from the redhead and laughter from the rest. Ginny scowled at them, but her eyes showed it was all in jest.

Luna smiled at Harry, in the knowing way she had. "It's about time you three got together you know."

Neville rolled his eyes. "Yes you won the bet Luna, we get it."

Hermione's eyes went wide. "You were betting on us?"

Ginny laughed. "My money was on Ron and you but that might be my own desires talking." She pinched Ron again. "You arse."

"Oi! It's not like I made the decision on my own here."

"Sorry Gin, but I thought you were with Dean," Harry said pointedly.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Is it not obvious I'm his beard? How do you three sleep in the same room as them and not know what's going on."

Hermione giggled at the boys' shocked reactions. "Oh, dear. Is there not a single straight Gryffindor boy in our year?"

Neville cleared his throat. "As far as I can tell I'm straight. If a little one minded."

Luna leaned in and stage whispered. "Meaning he's been harboring a crush on Susan Bones for a couple of years now."

Neville gapped at her as the table burst out in laughter. "How do you _know_ these things, Luna?"

"I simply pay attention," Luna stated helpfully. "If it helps, I wasn't entirely sure this would happen. Ronald has a habit of sticking his foot in his mouth and getting on Hermione's bad side. And Harry has a habit of not realizing what he wants if it's standing right in front of him. But that's one part not knowing what he wants and one part his desire not to hurt his loved ones. And then Hermione here would go with either because she'd rather not lose either of them."

Hermione nodded in agreement, a new appreciation for the girl growing. "So how much did we win you, Luna?" 

"We each put in a galleon per bet. I was the only one who put in for the three of you getting together. The twins each laid down two bets, Gin one, Nev two, Pav one, Lav one, Fleur two... The Creevy brothers each put in a Galleon so that's 10 Galleons you three won me? Would have been more but Dean wanted to bet on every configuration and the twins didn't find that sporting."

Hermione nodded. "So the Twins were the ones who ran this operation?"

"Before they left last year," Luna confirmed.

She nodded and hummed softly, starting to eat. Ron was already digging in and fighting idly with Ginny who would randomly pinch his side then threaten him with a Bat Bogie Hex if he started back on her. Luna and Neville had already turned their attention back to classes, including their desire to start up DA again with Snape running DADA. Neville found him as intimidating as ever and Luna simply missed her friends. He chatted with them easily, occasionally using his hand to shield his boyfriend from the merciless attacks of his sister. Hermione's quietness was almost unnerving, except for her nose scrunching up in thought as she twirled one of her locks around a finger. 

As dinner started to come to a close, he was reminded of his lesson with Dumbledore. Before leaving he reached across the table to boop Hermione on the nose. "Don't get into a prank war with the twins. It won't be worth it."

Her lips downturned into a pout. "But I have a dozen ideas already."

"Do you really think it's worth it? They run a joke shop."

She sighed, yielding. "Okay. Would you like us to accompany you?"

Harry shook his head. "Not this time. I'm going to see what happens and go from there. Besides... I have some words for him still."

"We have Prefect duty tonight. Find us if we're not in the common room?"

He nodded before he rushed off. 

~~~^~^~^~^~^~~~

The climb up to Dumbledore's office was long, which gave Harry some time to think. The last time he saw Dumbledore was when he was trying to manipulate him into convincing Slughorn to teach them. The time before that, he had been throwing things at him because it was his fault that Sirius had died. Once he was finally with Hermione and Ron for the summer, they agreed. It was one thing to not tell an eleven-year-old who'd gone through so little. It was another to not tell a fourteen-year-old who'd been sent to fight for his life against impossible odds and had won. If he'd known what was there, what he needed to avoid, why Dumbledore had avoided him all year, it would have been easier. It would have been less terrifying. Instead, he and five other teenagers ended up fighting for their lives against people who had killed before and would kill again. It was a miracle that all of them had come out on the other side. 

"Acid Pops," Harry said to the Gargoyle, who lept to the side. He wasn't angry. At least not in any way that mattered. But he was cautious of his mentor. His mentor hadn't been honest with him, and he'd be damned if he was blindsided again because Dumbledore decided not to tell him something vital. The last bit of stairs and he knocked, waiting for Dumbledore's permission before entering.

"Good evening, sir."

"Ah good evening, Harry. Sit down." Dumbledore was smiling at him, which Harry did not return. "I see that you've had a busy first week back with us. Detention already?"

He shrugged as he sat down. "Professor Snape should know it's dangerous to send a spell at someone who has been in battle but is less experienced. Lower control of the reflexes, though I'm fortunate Hermione had the foresight for us to train together. Otherwise, we might not be having this discussion."

His smile faltered. "I see that we are not quite past our little spat at the end of last year."

"It's only been a few months Professor. And I might be a teenager but I'm not that forgetful."

Dumbledore nodded. "I have underestimated you and overestimated you in turn it seems. Though it also appears you're more willing to have a productive conversation this time around. No doubt a side effect of your newfound closeness with Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley."

Harry blushed slightly but nodded. "I understand your logic in denying me information in the past. However, at this point, we can say that it's going to do more harm than good. I have seen as much as some Order members now, and have the potential to cause great harm to the cause from being left in the dark, as we witnessed in the Department of Mysteries. I don't need to know everything. But I should know everything that involves me. And I also want more intense Defense training. I'm sure Professor Snape will be a fine teacher, but he still favors the Slytherins openly and enjoys riling me and other Gryffindors up."

"And as most of them are your former pupils, I suppose you take greater responsibility for them than you have previously."

Harry nodded in agreement. "We are going into war. Yes, we're still kids, but most of us will be of age by the end of this year. We need to know what we are doing if everything goes wrong."

Dumbledore looked at him thoughtfully. "I see. You understand that there will still be information I won't be able to grant you, as well as some information I only suspect of being true."

"I do sir, but, if the worst happens, how will the Order last without someone who at least knows what you're looking into? And how will I be able to do what I need to without knowing who to go to at least."

Dumbledore nodded. "You've given me quite a bit to consider, young Harry. I had already promised you I would tell you everything, but it seems that might not be enough to prepare us for the war to come. For now, let us continue as I had planned. I have an important memory to show you, one that will give you some insight into the past of one Tom Marvolo Riddle and, hopefully, some insight into this prophecy."

Harry nodded, standing once more to follow Dumbledore to the Pensive. The trip through one Bob Ogden's memory was an emotional one. Watching the young Merope experience abuse similar to his own childhood abuse made his face go pale. It wasn't until they were out of the pensive that Harry felt able to breathe fully again. 

"What happened to her?" Harry asked. "Merope."

"She survived, of course. Or did her father's name not sound familiar."

"Marvolo. Voldemort's middle name. So the man that Morfin cursed..."

"Was Tom's father yes."

"But I thought she was a-"

"You've seen first hand what happens to a witch or wizard when they're intimidated by those with power over them. They sometimes find themselves unable to perform magic at the level expected of them."

"Love potion then? Imperious seems a little more difficult to cast than a love potion is to brew."

"Very astute Harry."

"But why did she stop giving it to Tom? She had to know that he would abandon her if he knew."

"Ah but Harry, she still had hope that he might not. That he might have grown to love her instead or stay for the baby."

Harry shook his head, thinking of the arrogant way the man had spoken. "She... really didn't know better did she."

"She had no one to teach her any better."

Harry nodded. "And, forgive me sir, but what is the importance of this. I know there's something about 'Know your enemy' but..."

Dumbledore nodded. "Ask Miss Granger about the effects of being born under a love potion. I believe that will help further your understanding. As it is, I believe that it is getting to be quite late."

Harry nodded, starting to head for the exit, before noticing the ring, a large crack through the stone. "You have the Peverell ring!"

Dumbledore smiled, eyes twinkling. "Yes, Harry, I do."

He remembered that Dumbledore was wearing it upon his visit to Slughorn's office, though the ring wasn't damaged then. "Why did you destroy it?"

"I believe we will discuss that during your next visit."

Harry nodded again, before meeting his eyes. "Sir, may I bring Ron and Hermione? They might have more insight and I trust them not to tell anyone."

"And I'm certain you will tell them the events of tonight before the night is out." Harry nodded in response before Dumbledore nodded his assent. "I'm sure Miss Granger will take particular notice of the next lesson. But please impart on them the importance of secrecy."

"Of course sir."

"Then I must bid thee goodnight."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, because I am not British, I looked up traditional "dinner" times and it seems to be a range from 6:30-8 PM. 8 also happens to be the time of the first lesson so we're going with that. I also looked up Scotland's sunset time, which averages 8 PM at the beginning of September. Gotta love those summer daylight hours.
> 
> The Pensive scene can be found in Chapter 10 of HBP. I've taken some liberties with Harry's questioning of the injury. It's not that it's unimportant or not there, but that Harry has a feeling it's not relevant to the lesson. Not yet anyway. You can assume that dialogue during the pensive scene occurred as written in Chapter 10.


	5. In Which Some Things Never Change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized I was a bit off on my dates in Chapter 3, so I adjusted that. So if that looked weird to anyone, that's why :)
> 
> Also, I had a bit of block again. Probably likely to happen again. Sorry! But good news everyone! There's smut ahead.

**8 September 1996**

The trio didn't eat breakfast in the Great Hall, but instead in the Room of Requirements. The room was sectioned one part into a cozy relaxation area and another into a training area, similar to that used last year during DA. It was on that side that Hermione was attempting to teach the theory behind non-verbal spell casting.

"Think of it this way. When we cast we have three focuses that we are using to cast our spells," she tried explaining again. "We have our wands. We have our words. And we have our bodies. All of our magic flows through us. Words just help focus our thoughts into a language that magic has heard more. Which is why most of our spells are derived from Latin or Greek. There are Gaelic spells as well, but those are usually family spells. Either way, the words merely give voice to the intent. As our magical cores become more solid, we can cast without these focuses more consistently."

She demonstrated again on a feather, the swish and flick motion as the feather started to rise. "And if we start on spells we've already mastered, it will help us in learning new spells."

Harry frowned in thought. "Expelliarmus..."

"Expel Arms," Hermione stated. "That would be a good one for you to practice with, Harry. You've got an affinity for that one."

Ron smirked. "Nothing to do with disarming us with his smile."

Harry blushed and Hermione swatted him with the feather still under her control. "No flirting during lessons!"

He laughed it off. "Right right. And what's mine then."

Hermione looked him up and down before meeting his eyes. "Stupefy." And then she winked.

Harry laughed as Ron's ears turned red. "Didn't you just say not to flirt during lessons?"

"Well yes, but he literally asked for it! Besides, I was being serious... well except the wink." She gave herself a small shake. "Anyways... So stupefy is obvious. We want it to stupefy, or stun, the opponent. Combative spells are going to be preferable for us to get nonverbal for obvious reasons."

Ron was the one to speak up there. "It's easier to fight in a duel if your opponent doesn't know what's coming at them."

Hermione and Harry both nod before she speaks again. "We'll practice on the dummies for now. I really want you to focus on the effect of the spell. The words are a focus to what we want. So instead focus on what you want."

She watched as her boys focused. She knew Ron had to try a little harder to do so. His ears would turn red as he focused and did the movement repeatedly. Harry on the other hand seemed to keep calm with his eyes closed before performing the wand movements. And once he did, he managed to get the spell. She resisted the urge to compliment Harry's quick success, knowing that Ron might find it even more frustrating. Come to think about it that was probably why he had such issues with his spell work in general.

"Alright Harry, try it with your eyes open. Ronald... Breathe. Your ears are turning red." She moved behind him and started whispering in his ear. "Breathe in and out slowly. We are a focus. Let the magic flow through you. Don't let it get trapped in your head. Let it flow through. Now... Move your wand.... and stupefy."

The dummy is hit with a red flash.

"Blimey, 'Mione," Ron exclaimed. "That's.... fuck 'Mione."

She blushed. "Well it helped you cast it non-verbally."

His voice lowered to a breathy tone. "Yeah with you breathing in my ear, right on my bloody neck. And we're not supposed to flirt? Bloody torture this is."

She chuckled. "Do it without my help and you can consider that a taste instead of a tease."

With Harry deep in focus, trying to cast more rapidly, he wasn't paying attention to the deep breathing of his boyfriend beside him or the whispers their girlfriend was dropping in his ear. Instead it was the small moan from Ron's lips that brought his attention to his partners. He looked quickly and watched as Hermione was kissing behind Ron's ear, arm wrapped around his waist. Every so often she'd stop and the telltale red sparks would fly from his wand. He snorted. "Well that's one way to motivate him Hermione but this hardly seems fair."

She chuckled at him, continue her kisses between words. "Well you're welcome to watch. You've pretty much got that spell down at least."

"Nope!" Harry grinned. "I've got a better idea." His non-verbal spell hit Ron, disarming him suddenly before Harry moved in front of him to kiss the other side of his neck as well.

Sandwiched between his two lovers, and studies abandoned, his fingers tangled between Hermione's locks, while his other hand pulled Harry closer, fingers pressing against the small of his back.

Slowly they moved from focusing on his neck to trading kisses with him and each other, hands moving with intent, though hardly getting further than just beneath the clothes. Maybe it was the emotional intensity that made Hermione want nothing more than to remove her shirt. Maybe it was the magic charging the air. She had no clue but she had never felt so horny or wanted in her life. She had initiated this. She, Miss Books and Brains, had started this. And she wanted no more than to please her boys and to have them please her. Part of her was screaming to slow down. The other part knew that by the end of the month, it wouldn't matter.

She pulled away from them, which caused both her boys to look at her in concern, though still wrapped up in each other's arms.

"I want our first time to be with me in control." She looked between them. "I... I don't want to not have control of my body or needs. And right now? I want this. Regardless of the bits that might tell me to wait, I want nothing more than to feel you both. And I'll understand if you don't feel the same... But I want nothing more than to actually be in control my first time."

Harry and Ron smiled softly at her. "You know that Ron and I don't know what we're doing right? Not really. Not yet."

She smirked back at them before starting to walk back to the couch, blouse and skirt falling slowly behind her as she moved, dark skin glistening in the red of the fireplace before she turned back to them in just her bra and panties. "Well then. It is a good thing that I'm here to teach you then isn't it."

Brilliant but scary. That was Ron's definition for her. Both her boys swallowed before following her much more quickly to the couch, stripping down hurriedly to just their boxers. She almost chuckled. Almost. Instead she had a plan. "One of you at my feet, one of you up here with me. I'll have to teach you both how to please me now won't I?"

Ron and Harry both shared a look before Ron ended up on his knees before her and Harry beside her. Both of them were peaking through their boxers, which would have made her blush, had she not decided to assume this role. "Mmmmm, Right. So first, you want to rile me up... We did quite a bit of that earlier didn't we? But this is the first time anyone besides myself has touched that spot so I'll need a bit more." She leaned forward and removed her bra, nipples already hard from their earlier play. She slid down closer to Ron's face, legs spreading with him between them. "Ron, take off my panties."

His face went red but he slowly and tantalizingly removed them, staring at the bare form in front of him in obvious desire. She smirked at him, legs spreading and showing her lips. "Now, I'm going to demonstrate how we'll do that." She moved one her hands to the breast opposite Harry and started to play with it, showing how gentle he could be and how rough he could teases at her nipple and the right ways to do so. Meanwhile, her other hand moves to her lips, playing with her outer lips, rubbing at them before slipping between to the inner ones. Her eyes drift closed as she starts to masturbate in front of them, demonstrating how she riles herself up, fingers deftly finding her clit once she's ready for it before dipping her fingers in and pulling them out to demonstrate exactly how wet she is. "Now see, this is why you want to rile me up first. I'll be able to fit more that way after all. And both of my boys seem a bit on the larger side. If I'm going to fit them in me...." Her finger grazed over her clit again and she moaned for them, her back arching.

Ron and Harry both bit their lips, taking that as their cue to start. Harry's lips found hers and he began kissing her deeply, one hand rubbing at her breast, teasing her nipple, listening for the little noises that meant he was doing it the way she'd demonstrated, taking a little bit of a chance when he started growing rougher. His other hand was teasing at his cock. He didn't need further riling up. Hermione had done that enough already. But if he didn't start at least touching he'd go mental.

Ron took another method. His hands slid gently up her thighs and he started to touch and feel her before doing what was almost an instinct with how strong the pull was. He leaned in and he licked, making sure to go between her inner lips, past all the curls. He tasted her slowly, tongue feeling along as he figured out which parts made her moan the most. It wasn't until his tongue was flicking her clit that he thought to slide his fingers inside her. After all, she wanted to be ready for them. He continued licking at her clit, flicking his tongue eagerly as he slid a finger inside her, which made her back arch again. He moved in and out of her learning her body in the way she'd wanted them to. He added another finger before he noticed the rough patch inside her. He pressed against it curiously and suddenly, between Harry on her breast and lips and Ron on her clit and inside her she unraveled. She pulsed around Ron's fingers, hips thrusting against them as she moaned loudly. Harry's hand moved quickly, taking eager pleasure from her pleasure. His lips found her neck before he was finally unable to contain himself and joined her to climax, biting her neck. She moaned louder in pleasure, hands quickly becoming tangled in both of her boys' hair.

Ron pulled away once she finally let go of his hair and Harry's. Hermione looked between them. "Fuck that was delicious." She looked to Harry and purred. "Seems like one of my boys has taken care of himself.... but my other one is still. Quite. Hard for me." She eyed him hungrily. "Ronald remove your boxers." He blushed before standing and doing so, cock still standing at attention. Harry blushed. She didn't. Instead, she reached forward to touch it, examining it as if curious, watching every reaction Ron made before leaning forward and kissing the tip of it. She stood in front of him, body grazing his from the position they were previously in before she grabbed his wrist and twisted him behind her. A small push and Ron was where she'd been, Harry watching both of them hungrily, if a little sleepily. She kissed Ron deeply, rubbing her lips against his cock. "Do you want this Ronald? Do you want to be inside me?"

"Fuck Hermione yes." His voice was desperate. He was certainly ready for her. She could feel him at her entrance, where she held still.

"How badly do you want me Ron? Badly enough to beg for me?"

He didn't pause to think about it. "Please Hermione. I want nothing more in this moment than for you to ride me and take what you want. Please, bloody hell Hermione."

She felt unbelievably warm at those words and could do nothing but grant his wish. She slowly slid onto his cock, taking him in readily with a deep moan. His hands began to wonder along her skin, fingers pressing into her hips and ass for a few moments as she got used to him inside her. She relaxed into it before grabbing his wrists and pinning them over his head, kissing him deeply as she started to ride him. She found a rhythm, managing to find that magic angle just before he moaned and started to fill her. It was curious, the feeling of being filled. She found she liked it. She didn't cum again, kissing Ron deeply as he came, but pulled off with a pop before taking her wand to do a contraceptive spell. She then changed the couch they'd been on into a bed. Men, especially young ones, tended to get tired after they came. 

And she had quite a bit to process. Such as how much she enjoyed being in charge of her two boys. How much she enjoyed Ron begging. How much she enjoyed showing them how she should be worshiped. And it truly felt to her as though she'd been worshiped by her boys.

The possessive took on a new connotation. And while the boys napped, she considered what it all meant.


	6. In Which an Ally is Found

**8 September 1996**

It was different when they went back to practicing. Her boys were more obedient. They both moved on to different spells, cast silently. They only took a few times on each spell to start being capable. Silent shields sent up as Hermione sent tickling spells at them. Any eye contact from her was returned with a blush. She didn't quite know what to make of it yet. Regardless, this was the most effective studying session she'd had with them yet.

She cracked open a butterbeer and downed it rather quickly after thanking Dobby. "I think that's the hardest I've ever seen either of you work."

Harry laughed. "I think this is the first time we've used magic this intensely without threat of death hanging over us."

Ron nodded in agreement. "Speaking of. DA."

They went quiet, each eating as they thought on the matter. Hermione was the first to break the silence. "If we were to start it up again as an official club we could get an actual teacher on board."

"Yeah but we're trying to avoid Snape, not spend more time with him."

Ron nodded in agreement. "Besides, who else are we going to get? Flitwick? Not to mention, we're starting our NEWTs this year... We're going to have enough to learn as it is."

"But the others gained so much from it. And I know that our repertoires have expanded significantly due to DA." She frowned and looked at her food. "Maybe the solution isn't a club like before... Simply organized study sessions. We don't need for focus so much on new spells but on teamwork. Things that would have helped us in the ministry."

"Obstacle courses," Harry supplied thoughtfully. "General thinking outside of the box. Team building exercises."

"We could divide those who want to rejoin into different groups." Ron nodded as he considered. "We can focus those who are stronger on the defensive on learning how to effectively provide defense. Similar for support and offense."

Hermione smiled. "Exactly. We need to start learning strategy now. I can focus on learning some healing spells. Maybe some strengthening spells?"

"I suppose this would put me on learning offensive spells, huh?" Harry said with a laugh.

"Oi, you already got us beat on that."

They laughed together before just grinning.

"So DA revamped?"

Hermione nodded before considering. "Should we rename it? Dumbledore's Army was a bit on the nose and could get him into more trouble, especially if he does keep his word in teaching us."

"Don't really want to change the acronym. Has a nice ring. Dueling Arts maybe?"

They all nod in agreement.

"We're going to have a busy year..."

* * *

**13 September 1996**

Friday the Thirteenth is largely considered to be bad luck in the Muggle world. However, like many dates that hold bad luck in the Muggle world, it held a specific magic to it in the Wizarding world. It was then that they decided to hold the first DA meeting of the year. The coins were set on Wednesday and the rumors went flying. She was surprised when a few Slytherins approached her to ask if they could join. Even more surprising was that they seemed genuine, as well as apologetic for their housemates' behaviors throughout the years. However, that did mean that they couldn't hold the meeting in the Room of Requirements yet. They couldn't risk a spy. So instead they met on the Quidditch Pitch, as it wasn't set to be used til the next afternoon.

The first thing they did was weeded out anyone who was under fourth year. The next was a basic skill level test. Older members of the DA squared off with those who wanted to join. Those who had a harder time casting basic offensive and defensive spells were taken to the side. They weren't to be abandoned, but they needed the basics before they could truly get into what the trio wanted to work on: surviving a battle. Luna and Ginny had already agreed to teach them in a study group outside of the DA. It was their OWL year, but they both knew this would help them prepare. Unsurprisingly, all but one of the Slytherins ended up grouped with Luna and Ginny.

Harry was surprised to find himself challenged by Daphne Greengrass. She even managed to cast the beginnings of a patronus within the first few times of Harry coaching her through it.

Still, they gave her a healthy amount of suspicion. They had her wait back with them. The blonde was surprisingly okay with the extra scrutiny, face calm and eyes watchful. Hermione waited until all four of them were alone.

"I'll cut to the chase then," Hermione said bluntly. "You're good, but how do we know you're not going to run back and tell others."

She nodded. "I knew to expect this. After what you did to that poor Ravenclaw last year, I knew we lost out on a wonderful addition due to blood prejudice. You are quite the clever one, Granger." She crossed her arms. "I'll be expected to spill some amount of secrets in order to keep the peace. Else, I might find myself in a dangerous predicament. However, in exchange I can provide information, pass on fake information, and I'm a valuable asset." She sighed and ran fingers through her hair. "I know I'm a risk. But look at my family's history. We've never been Dark. Slytherins? Sure. Prejudiced? Quite idiotically. But we've never allied with a dark lord and I do not intend to start. And my house is starting to become risky even to those of us who are neutral."

Hermione met the boys' eyes as she considered. "So.... You want in, as a double agent, to keep the Death Eaters in your own house off your back?"

"I'll even give you a list. I know that Potter's suspected Malfoy. I can confirm that he has taken the mark. Most of our year has joined on the bandwagon, but Malfoy's the only one with the mark so far."

Ron glared. "So you're confirming what we already knew, why should we trust you?"

Hermione rolled her eyes at the same time Daphne laughed. "You shouldn't. But we both need all the allies we can get. And with this, we both win. What do you say?"

Harry frowned. "You already know what 'Mione is capable of, and you came anyways."

She nodded in response. "I took a risk even coming tonight."

Hermione and Harry nodded looking at each other before looking to Ron. "Two out of three or unanimous, Ron?"

He sighed. "Death of me. Alright. You'll be with Hermione anyways. You've got a talent for charms. I remember that."

Daphne smiled, the first genuine one to grace her lips. "Thank you. I'll be in touch."


	7. In Which there are Morning Delights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning for discussion of Abuse and the psychological affects. I brushed against this briefly in the second chapter but this is a bit more intense. There's also implied anti-Desi racism.

**14 September 1996**

Harry was very happy with the new arrangement with his dormmates. With Dean and Seamus officially outed, beds were moved around so that the two couples could sleep more comfortably together. Hermione couldn't join them but that didn't make it any less pleasant waking up, particularly due to Ron's very deep sleeping and habit of sprawling on top of him. He sighed contentedly, running fingers through Ron's hair. Even this last year, he wouldn't have thought this would be possible. His best friends both loved him. Romantically.

This had arguably been the most likely outcome since he came to Hogwarts. He'd grown up being called a freak, worthless. He had no friends. He had no examples of what love meant. Even at primary school, he was "obviously" the troublemaker and not worth the effort. Even though he only ever ate proper British food, the other students would talk about how he smelled. The teachers would put him in detention even when it was just for defending himself. It no longer became worth it to defend himself. But now? After learning what love is for five years, he was learning to defend himself again. Was it any wonder that he could only differentiate between familial and romantic love based on what was considered proper, or that Ron and Hermione became the targets of his hormone ridden brain's attraction.

Ron tended to wake up kissing his skin. It was quickly becoming Harry's favorite thing about waking up with him. He shivered in delight as Ron's lips worked up his neck to find his. They kissed deeply for a moment or two, morning wood pressing against each others thighs, before Ron pulled away. "Shouldn't make 'Mione wait."

Harry could only pretend to pout. It made him shiver to consider her angry at them for taking so long. "Why shouldn't we? It's not like she could punish us."

Ron blushed. "Not that we would mind more like. Blimey, she was fucking hot lording over us wasn't she?"

Harry smirked and leaned in to nip at his neck. "She was fucking hot. Taking control over us like that. Could you imagine her forcing us to fuck for her?"

Ron groaned and buried his face in Harry's neck. Harry could feel him pulse against his thigh. "You did that on bloody purpose."

"Damn right I did. Didn't you say we need to get up?"

"No I said we shouldn't make her wait. We could always call for her to come up here."

"And have half of Gryffindor running up here? Sounds very smart." He nipped Ron's neck again, prompting another low groan. "And we'd get 'Mione upset with us in the process."

"If I didn't know any better," Ron nipped back, grinding against him. "I'd guess you wanted me to yourself."

"Not so much myself as this is..." he grinds back. "A wonderful way to wake up."

Their lips meet and they kiss deeply, grinding into each other and moaning. Ron broke from Harry's lips to kiss down his neck and chest, stopping only to flick his tongue over one of Harry's nipples, grinning when his back arched and he moaned. His fingers looped into his boxers and he pulled them down as he moved. He grinned up at Harry before kissing the tip of his cock, swirling his tongue around it and slowly taking it into his mouth which made Harry's moans grow louder and his hips to buck. Ron moaned as he took him further into his mouth, sucking and pulling up and down. Harry's hands squeezed into the bedclothes as he lost himself in the feel of Ron's mouth over him.

"Ron I'm going to-" He was interrupted by Ron reaching up to fondle his balls and rub a finger over his asshole, pressing against it but not entering. His hips bucked again as Ron took him as deep into his mouth as he could before he came. He could feel Ron swallowing and sucking as he pulsed in his mouth. As soon as he finished, he grabbed Ron's hair and started to pull him up to him to kiss him deeply, unsurprised to feel Ron's boxers wet against his thigh. "Fuck you're delicious."

"And you haven't even had a taste," Ron retorted with a wink.

"Not my fault you finished yourself off there, mate."

They laughed before finally deciding to roll out of bed to dress and find their third.

* * *

Hermione didn't have the same good wake-up, much to her annoyance. She knew what her boys got up to while she waited down for them. She could go up and join them but even two of the beds that Hogwarts provided would not handle a third. So instead, she worked on spells to teach the defense club. At least that's what she told herself as she read the same page for a fifth time, trying oh so desperately to comprehend the words on the page rather than the ones that were up in the book in her room under her pillow.

She knew what sex was supposed to be like. She predicted it would be a little different with three partners instead of only two. She had not predicted how she would react, how they would react, and the dynamic that seemed to be growing between them. What was happening was hardly normal. She wasn't normal. They weren't normal. And the best part was how unbothered she was by these facts. She was enjoying this. The interactions felt right in a way she couldn't quite describe, and far more fun than the basic sex she'd read in romance novels. In what had started as a way to show her boys how to please her, ended up with her in control. Which was ironic considering how out of control she was feeling. Her birthday was in five days. While she had been prepared for a general since of desire the day of her birthday, she had not been prepared for the warm up. Her hormones were going crazy. And while normally the games that the boys would play before coming down hadn't been bothering her, today was different. It was their day together and she, for better, or worse, was getting riled up.

When Harry and Ron finally came down, both grinning with delight, she nearly growled. Even as they both leaned down to give her a kiss good morning, she wanted nothing more than to pull them in closer. It terrified her and excited her at the same time. If this was five days before, what would she be like the day of? Would she need a reducer to keep her hormones in check anyways? Did she want to go through with experiencing the full force of a heat just once with her partners? Madam Pomfrey had warned she would need to be isolated even with the hormone reducers... maybe she would need to be isolated sooner without. And would Madam Pomfrey excuse her boys as medically necessary to her well being? They had identical schedules after all. It's not as though they could trade off while she was indisposed.

"Hermione, are you here?" Harry waved a hand in front of her face while Ron was holding back laughter. She glared at them in annoyance and closed the book she was definitely reading and not just staring at.

"Yes. I'm just hungry. You two were taking too long." She was being short with them, and she knew it. But she could either rein in her emotions or hormones and she was having a rough time with hormones as it was. She saw their faces light up and raised an eyebrow. "What did take you so long anyways?"

They looked at each other and then her and then swallowed. It would almost be adorable if she wasn't so damned horny and frustrated. So instead she shoved her book into her bag and started for the common room exit. She needed to get her body and her emotions under control, and hopefully food would at least take the edge off.


	8. In which there is Teasing

**14 September 1996**

After breakfast, which Hermione spent jabbing at what little food she ate while she waited for her boys to finish, they began their trek up to the 7th floor and the Room of Requirements. They were surprised when they nearly ran into a first-year Slytherin who immediately dropped what she was holding. Even Hermione couldn't be angry at a first-year, especially as a prefect. She repaired the object wordlessly and handed it back to the startled girl. The child squeaked out a thank you, eyes wide before she ran off. Harry frowned, waiting until she was long gone before whispering to Hermione. 

"There aren't any Slytherin classes up here on the 7th for first years are there?"

Hermione paused, her bad mood disapperating as she thought. "None that I can recall. They try to keep them lower except for astronomy but this is the wrong tower for that."

"You don't think anyone else is using the Room do you?" Ron asked, doubt obvious in his voice, bringing back Hermione's mildly aggravated mood.

"It's not like the Room is a secret any more, Ronald. We blew it wide open when Umbitch found us."

"But none of them know the trick to get in," he countered.

She paused in thought while Harry tried to open the door to the Room of Requirements. Any one could have figured it out once they knew where it was, and the location was exposed last year.

"Harry, I think we should find somewhere else," she said suddenly.

He turned to her and frowned. "Where else is there?"

"We'll look over the map. I'm sure we can find some place. But the Room of Requirements isn't safe any more. Not like it was. Not after last year." It was something she should have thought of before, but when they were only using the area for training, it wasn't a problem. Now she needed release and it most certainly was.

"So back to the tower we go then," Ron sighed in annoyance. 

"Just for a bit while we get our bearings," she assured him, hand on his arm and squeezing gently. "A new plan of attack. The room in use, a first year deliberately dropping an item, possibly an alarm. I have a feeling she was put up to it, poor dear."

Harry cleared his throat. "Permission to supply an idea without getting chastised for paranoia?" Hermione nodded while Ron chuckled. "Malfoy wasn't at breakfast. Neither were Crabbe or Goyle, and those two never wake up early."

"You think Malfoy has access to the Room."

Ron shuddered visably. "Even more reason to find a new place. Blimey, I don't need him walking in while I'm being buggered."

Harry had the good sense to blush a deep red, much to Hermione's amusement. "Was that not what took you two so long this morning?" Both boys were now red faced and stammering, throwing off Hermione's bad mood altogether. "Alright boys, we should get the map and then head to the library. I was already planning on learning some good wards. This just moved it up."

* * *

Hermione couldn't concentrate. Harry sat across from her, smiling like the cat who ate the canary. Ron, who sat beside her, was attempting to keep a straight face while thumbing through a book with one hand. His other hand however had been teasing up her skirt for the past half hour. She had cast Notice-Me-Not charms around them, given their topics of discussion being hiding places. Ron and Harry, however, had taken it upon themselves to distract their determined girlfriend. The worst bit was how well it was working. Ron's hand was gentle on her thigh, nails grazing the sensitive skin inside, occasionally grazing the cloth of her panties. Harry had spread her legs with his under the table, eyes on the map. She was staring at the same paragraph, reading it over and over again, and learning nothing. She felt her panties slide to the side off her lower lip and she bit down, attempting to hold back a whimper. 

Ron was rubbing her lips gently, teasing them while people walked by, no one looking in their direction in the slightest. She was trying to keep her breathing even, desperately trying to focus so they could finally get to a room and she could have her way with them. But that was not working. Her hips moved and she moaned as he grazed her clit, only the notice-me-not spell protecting them from notice but making her turn bright red none the less. She finally took Ron's hand. "Harry if you find a suitable location, let us know. Ronald and I need to find a book."

"A book." Harry raised an eyebrow, grin spreading wider. 

"Yes a book, you cheshire cat."

"Yes Ma'am," he said with a wink, turning back to the map. She didn't notice when he turned it to the library.

She dragged Ron deeper into the library. This was the first time she'd been grateful for the size of the library for this reason. She went deep into the shelves to a small alcove she knew for a fact didn't see much use. Magical law wasn't taught at Hogwarts and she didn't see a single soul during that part of third year. She knew it would be safe, but cast another set of notice-me-nots on this area.

"On your knees Ronald."

He dropped quickly, a smirk on his face as she climbed onto the table, legs spread. "Now finish what you started you bloody tease."

* * *

When they returned, Hermione mildly red faced but very sated and Ron with a grin a mile wide, Harry turned the map towards them and pointed at a discreet room in the Gryffindor tower. "Headboy and girl's rooms. They're password protected. Neither of our heads are Gryffindors. We might be able to convince McGonnagal if we get Madam Pomfry and our side and because it's technically for medical reasons."

"She might only allow it while I'm in heat though," Hermione countered, eyeing the room.

He shrugged. "Or we could counter that you're a shoo-in for headgirl next year so are bound to get it anyways?"

She sighed. "I would love to have a quiet study place...."

"Seeing how loud you are, I doubt it'd be quiet," Ron quipped, earning him a playful slap on the arm by Hermione. Harry snorted.

"Okay so plan figured out. The hospital wing seems pretty empty. Do we want to go now, or do you two need a moment to catch your breath? Maybe get a pair of clean panties?"

Hermione's face went blood red. "Harry James Potter, I am going to kill you."

"Nah you love me too much." He flashed a grin. "Besides, I'm the Chosen One."

Ron snorted and followed as Hermione started chasing him out of the library, threatening him with a book.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I just wanted to let you know I have an original work that I've posted and might make into a series if I can generate enough interest. [Please pop over, but please check tags before reading! ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25151275)


End file.
